Don t Give Up
by Lab Girl
Summary: Os pensamentos de Jackson/William após reencontrar seus verdadeiros pais.


**Título: Dont´Give Up  
** **Autora** : Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, 11a temporada, William POV, missing scene (cena perdida)  
 **Advertências:** Spoilers do episódio 11x05 ( _Ghouli_ )  
 **Classificação: PG  
** **Capítulos:** One Shot (Ficlet)  
 **Status:** Completa **  
** **Resumo:** Os pensamentos de Jackson/William após reencontrar seus verdadeiros pais.  
 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente a obra original em que esta fanfic é baseada, assim como o personagem Jackson Van De Kamp / William e Mulder & Scully não me pertencem, caso contrário a história seria bem diferente! Como é de praxe, proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização da autora desta ficção.

* * *

 **Don´t Give Up**

* * *

São eles. _Meus pais_. A mulher ruiva, de olhos azuis, médica. É minha mãe biológica. O homem observador, que muitas vezes via com ela, é meu pai. Foi ele quem eu vi na minha visão apocalíptica, morrendo, contagiado como os outros. Apenas eu e ela ( _Cabelos de Fogo_ , como gosto de chamá-la), somos imunes.

Agora eu entendo a minha ligação com ela. Por que ela era o receptor dessas minhas visões. O que me fez transmiti-las a ela. A vida do meu pai pode vir a correr perigo. Depende de mim. Assim como a continuação da vida na Terra depende de nós dois - de mim e da mulher ruiva. _Minha mãe_. É estranho. E muito forte para mim. Ter toda essa responsabilidade nas mãos. Por outro lado, é boa a sensação de não estar só, de que divido com eles essa missão a ser cumprida num futuro não tão distante assim.

Eu me pareço com eles? Muitas vezes me perguntei com quem eu seria parecido. Pelas minhas visões, sabia que não era com ela. Ao menos não fisicamente. Cabelo vermelho, olhos azuis, são características de genes recessivos. Então, eu só poderia me parecer com o meu pai.

 _Pai_. É engraçado. Quem eu sempre tive como referência paterna foi um homem incrível, mas não tínhamos nada a ver fisicamente, nem em comportamento. Sempre me peguei pensando de quem teria herdado o gosto por coisas estranhas. O interesse pelo espaço. E, sim, pelos vídeos e revistas que nunca eram meus quando encontrados por um dos meus pais adotivos.

Enfim, herança genética. Nunca falha. Hoje, ao ver aquela mulher e aquele homem juntos, eu soube. São eles. Meus pais biológicos. De quem eu herdei tudo que nunca consegui explicar.

Houve um tempo em que me atormentava. Eu me sentia tão estranho, tão fora do espectro de normalidade da família Van De Kamp, e, sabendo que não era biologicamente parte dela, eu me perguntava se o fato de ser assim, tão estranho, de não me encaixar e de ser e ter todas essas coisas que nem eu mesmo compreendia não teria sido o que fez os meus pais biológicos se livrarem de mim.

Esta noite eu descobri que estava completamente enganado. Eles não me deixaram. Eles foram forçados pelas circunstâncias a se afastarem de mim para me proteger. E essa informação inesperada ainda dá voltas na minha cabeça.

Depois de ouvir a mulher ruiva derramar tudo aquilo enquanto pensava que eu estava morto, eu me pego imaginando como teria sido se as coisas fossem diferentes... Se não houvesse o perigo e eu tivesse crescido ao lado deles. Será que eu me acharia estranho como passei os últimos anos achando? Será que teria os pesadelos, as visões? Ou seria um garoto normal, sem as dúvidas e os tormentos que me acompanharam da infância até aqui?

Não, isso pode soar errado. Minha vida ao lado dos Van De Kamps não foi ruim. Eu os amava muito. E era amado por eles. Sempre fizeram tudo para que eu me sentisse querido, protegido, feliz. Que levasse uma vida saudável. A escola, os cursos de arte, baseball, as sessões de terapia. Eles fizeram tudo que estava a seu alcance para que eu fosse feliz, para que eu me adaptasse. Não foi culpa deles. Mas eu sempre tive esse vazio estranho, essa falta de identificação que eu procurava preencher de alguma maneira. Desenhando, escrevendo, correndo por aí quando perdia o sono no meio da noite.

Agora, tudo adquiriu uma nova perspectiva. Eu sou filho de duas pessoas que nunca desistiram de mim. Que sempre tiveram a esperança de que eu estivesse bem, e, no futuro, talvez me reencontrar. Eles só nunca esperavam que fosse daquele jeito... num saco de necrotério.

 _"Isto é tortura, Mulder."_

Se eu soubesse. Se eu ao menos soubesse, teria dado um jeito de escapar dali antes que ela me visse daquele jeito e despejasse seu coração com tanto desespero e dor. Por outro lado, se não fosse por isso, eu nunca viria a saber as razões da nossa separação, nem o que eu signifiquei e ainda significo para eles.

 _"Você não tem que se desculpar por nada."_

Ele estava certo. Ela não tinha que se torturar nem que se desculpar. E eu não quero que ela sofra mais do que já sofreu até aqui. É por isso que tive que fazer hoje o que eles fizeram dezesseis anos atrás por mim. Tive que abrir mão de ficar junto a eles. Não quero ser responsável por mais sofrimento, mais perigo. Chega.

Ao mesmo tempo, é difícil ter que abrir mão da chance de ter uma nova família. A minha família de origem. De me sentir acolhido, especialmente agora que não tenho mais os pais que me criaram.

Eu gostaria de ter a chance de conhecê-los melhor. De conhecê-la. A mulher ruiva, tão inteligente quanto bonita que é a minha mãe e com quem tenho essa misteriosa ligação. Até o homem alto, de cabelos escuros com quem me pareço tanto...

Mas agora não é a hora. E eu espero que eles entendam. Especialmente ela. E fico aliviado por saber que eles têm um ao outro. Que ela conta com a mão dele para segurá-la, para apoiá-la. Pelo pouco que pude ver, os dois têm uma ligação muito forte. Talvez a minha ligação com ela venha daí? Dos laços que eles construíram e que tornaram possível a minha existência?

Tenho tantas perguntas, tantas respostas que quero ouvir deles. Mas, ainda não. Preciso fugir agora. Não é seguro para nenhum de nós três. Algo me diz isso. Ainda assim, não estou pronto para me desligar completamente... e disse isso a ela da forma que pude.

 _"Se não lutar por algo, cairá por qualquer coisa."_

Não desista, mãe. Porque eu não vou desistir. Ainda vamos nos encontrar de novo. Talvez haja esperança.

* * *

 **xXx**


End file.
